forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2014 FoE Soccer Cup Event
Introduction The 2014 FoE Soccer Cup Event was an event that ran from June 12, 2014 to July 13, 2014, with the ability to trade in Cups until July 20, 2014. Questline # Make people enthusiastic and take 1 shot. # Spend 2 forge points and take 11 shots. # Motivate or polish 15 buildings and take 13 shots. # Buy 1 forge point and take 14 shots. # Finish an 8-hour production 3 times and take 15 shots. # Recruit 4 units and take 16 shots. # Build 2 buildings from your age and take 17 shots. # Gather 25 goods and take 18 shots. # Acquire 1,000 coins, 1,000 supplies, 50 happiness, and 50 population and take 19 shots. # Explore or acquire a province and take 20 shots. # Spend 19 forge points and take 21 shots. # Finish a 5-minute production 16 times and take 22 shots. # Build 4 houses of your era or discover a new technology and take 23 shots. # Complete each of 6 options of supplies (5m + 15m + 1h + 4h + 8h + 1d) and take 24 shots. # Finish a 1-hour production 6 times and take 25 shots. # Build a cultural building from your age or two from the previous age and take 26 shots. # Contribute 18 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology and take 27 shots. # Infiltrate 4 sectors and take 28 shots. # Acquire a sector without fighting and take 29 shots. # Polish or motivate 45 buildings and take 30 shots # Scout a province and take 31 shots. # Buy 4 Forge Points and take 32 shots. # Have 11 units and take 33 shots. # Conquer a sector with your units or gather 90 goods and take 34 shots. # Build 6 buildings from your age and take 35 shots. # Delete 3 units from your current age or 5 units from the previous age and take 36 shots. # Spend 30 forge points and take 37 shots. # Plunder 11 buildings or research a technology and take 38 shots. # Acquire 2 sectors and take 39 shots. # Finish a 4 hour production 4 times and take 40 shots. # Research a technology and take 41 shots. # Gain control of a province and take 42 shots. Last quest, one Victory Tower is rewarded when finished. # Finish a 24-hour production 4 times and take 20 shots. This is repeated throughout the event and will be the only mission after you complete mission 32. Note: Rinbin may say that you are ahead of schedule at any point and request you to finish a 24-hour production 4 times and take 20 shots. This is due to that you are finishing the quests too fast and that the developers are trying to slow you down. Cup trade in This is a list of all available items for the cup trade ins. Items are changed every 6 hours. Notes: 1 Also available as awards in the Golden Chest trade in. 2 Amount is age dependent. 3 Building type is age dependent. 4 See section Golden Chest below. Golden Chest The Golden Chest can be opened for 600 cups and the player wins one of the prizes below: Note: Even though the cup collecting part of the event was over 13th July 2014 the 5 Shot Packages were still able to be won, but the prize became spoiled. New Buildings Other Events sv:FoE fotbollscup 2014 Category:Events Category:Special Events Category:2014 FoE Soccer Cup Event